


What the Deep Sea is to a Puddle [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Naruto
Genre: 5+ AU Headcanons, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Family Fluff, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Namikaze Minato Lives, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Universe Alteration, ramble fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9342398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: 5+ AU Headcanons rambling (sort of) fic:Naruto + AU where Minato survives the sealing?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What the Deep Sea is to a Puddle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168066) by [LullabyKnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabyKnell/pseuds/LullabyKnell). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/What%20the%20Deep%20Sea%20is%20to%20a%20Puddle.mp3) | 14:48 | 11.3 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/what-deep-sea-is-to-puddle) |  |   
  
### Music

_Kids Run Through the City Corner_ by Nobuo Uematsu, Reiko Nomura

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
